Caught
by OtakuPrincess101
Summary: What exactly do you do when you're caught masturbating to your crush by your crush?


"Land ahoy!" Are the two words that leave any pirate jumping for joy.

But not Izo.

Landing on an island, any island, was a chance, an opportunity, and a break all wrapped together with a ribbon on it.

A time to get some delicious food to eat, but Thatch was one of the best cooks in the four seas so it's not like he was deprived of variety or anything.

A chance to get lucky with some lonely island girl ready to give herself up to any member of the legendary pirate crew, but Izo never was interested in those kinds of things.

An opportunity to reload up on supplies, but Izo had everything he needed right with him and didn't care much for "exploring" the island with Ace (but with the flame human the only thing he was bound to get was lost).

Despite all of the various reasons of not going with the rest of the crew, the only reason why the 16th division commander was more than willing to stay behind is because for the past two months "he" has had Izo rolling in his sleep from wet dreams almost every night.

Of course on a ship as large as the Moby Dick privacy is scarce, so masturbation was absolutely out of the question. But when he would accidentally walk in on the chef bathing or lifting his shirt to wipe his sweaty face, giving Izo a clear view of his scarred and totally ripped abdomen, the geisha couldn't help but to imagine things.

Sexy things.

Thatch was attractive man, Izo would admit that shamelessly because how many people can really deny that? But what he would never admit, not in a million years, was that his head is constantly clouded with various raunchy fantasies of the cook bending him over and taking him roughly.

A shiver ran through his body reminding him to use his time wisely. He strutted through the quiet halls straight to the nearest bathroom and shed all his clothing, slowly descending into the large, hot bath he prepared for himself.

When he was done he walked back to his room, gently took care of his hair, doing his daily regimen without fail, picked his favorite robe; a simple lavender, sheer, short (too short since he's had it since he was a teen) robe, and then carefully walked out of his room to travel to the other side of the ship.

Cautiously watching all around him to make sure he was truly alone, he slipped into the man's room and then sniffed the air.

It smelled of the man's hair gel and sweet spices Izo wouldn't be able to pronounce even if he told him.

His room was...acceptable. Despite the discarded bullets and swords scattered around and about, there were no messy clothes, his desk area was neat and his large bed on the far side of the room was made perfectly.

A feeling ran through Izo as he thought "fuck it" and dove in. The covers were smooth and heavenly against his freshly washed skin. Izo crumbled up all pride and reason and threw it out the imaginary window to his mind as he snuck a hand down to his exposed member, giving it a little rub.

The combined smells, the sensation of the covers, and his active imagination had Izo hard in no time. He rubbed his engorged head letting out a satisfying moan. Oh how long has he waited to do this?

~ "Hey Zo! You look nice today, I like that lipstick on you."~

~ "Damn I'm all wet! Really Ace? Be more careful around the water next time…"~

~ "Hey there Zo! No it's okay, really. Come on, let's bathe together!"~

Izo buried his bare face in the man's pillow and groaned, pinching his nipple with his free hand, "Fuck Thatch, you freaking idiot...you've been driving me crazy for so long…"

Izo's hands were busy, one twisting his swollen and red nipples while the other continued pumping his leaking cock at a vigorous speed.

But he needed something more, something a little extra…

The commander took his two middle fingers and slicked them down with his spit, traveling his hand to his pulsing hole.

Without a second thought, Izo plunged his slender fingers into his hot entrance, thrusting his fingers in and out as best as he could. He curled and twisted and spread his fingers in a desperate search for his good spot and let out a highly feminine moan when he did.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head, "Fuck! I need more...Thatch, ah! Ah Thatch, I need you...inside me...oh God!"he screamed as his fingers thrusted at the spot roughly.

The geisha man saw stars as his orgasm came in a wave of ecstasy, his grip on his member not loosening one bit as months and months of build up came flowing out.

His body was racked with spasms as his cum dripped down his toned stomach. He wiped his forehead and neck and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "I bet he could make me cum twice as hard," he brought his hands to his face after realizing he even said such a thing, "Who am I kidding? Let me get out of here before anyone comes back."

The commander cleaned himself off and made the chef's bed back up to where his presence in the room will forever be known only to him.

When Izo swung the door open he immediately stopped to have something blocking his way. Fearfully he looked up and realized that the barrier was none other than the muse of his fantasies himself.

His stomach dropped to his feet and if he could get any paler, he did.

"Oh my God." he stated stoically.

"I came back to get something from my room but...it is rude to interrupt." The man said cooly.

"Oh my God Thatch, I'm...I didn't mean to-," Izo let out a sigh realizing that there was little to nothing that could be done nor explained, "Can we just pretend this never happened?"

Both of his wrists were gripped and his entire body was pushed back into the room, his mouth suddenly taken passionately by soft lips he's only ever dreamed about.

He was pushed down back on the bed and looked up at the flushed brunette, "Tell me this is a fucking dream." he sighed against the man's lips which twisted into the sexiest smirk Izo's ever seen in his life.

"What did you say again...uh "You bet I can make you cum twice as hard"?" Thatch chuckled to himself and dipped to suck at the pale man's neck whispering huskily into his ear, "The way I'm feeling right now and how freaking hot you look, I think three times is in order."

Ignoring how the butterflies went crazy in his stomach from that compliment (I mean he wasn't wearing any make up or anything...like who wouldn't feel good hearing that from a hot guy?) Izo could feel Thatch's erection very well against his leg and closed his eyes to internally thank the Gods that this was finally happening.


End file.
